The Diary of Sarevok
Scroll Book |cursed = no |enchantment_level = 0 |magical = no |adamantine = no |cold_iron = no |silver = no |lore_to_identify = 0 |weight = 2 |missable = |area = |obtained_from = Cythandria |involvement = The Collapse of the Throne; Reaching the Coronation |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = |range = |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = |thac0_mod = |damage = |damage_mod = |speed_factor = |proficiency_type = |hands = |two_handed = no |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 0 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = Chapter Seven |item_value = 500 |item_icon = Tome icon.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = SCRL3F |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = yes |toggle_critical_hits = no }} The diary of Sarevok contains information about his role in the Iron Throne organization, how he tries to achieve his dream of godhood, about his mother and his "father", Rieltar Anchev, and more. Sarevok's half-sibling will obtain the diary during Baldur's Gate Chapter Seven after having met Cythandria, Sarevok's new lover, on the upper floor of the Iron Throne Headquarters – be it through the use of violence or by showing mercy. It will serve as evidence when talking with the Grand Dukes during Sarevok's coronation ceremony. Diary is, in actuality, one of Bhaal's brood as well. has all the markings, and it would explain Gorion's curiosity in my studies. Though there is nothing I can do now, I will have to make certain to return and kill the little brat. It would be foolish of me to let one of my siblings live, especially one being brought up by the Harpers (and I am sure that is where Gorion's allegiances lie). 5th of Mirtul, 1366: Today I met with Rieltar in Baldur's Gate. The fool still insists on calling me his son, and for now I will let him. He assumes that I am loyal to him because he raised me. Well, loyal I am, but only as long as he is useful. He's set up a base in the mansion of a destitute noble family and says that everything is running smoothly. Mulahey has established himself at the mines of Nashkel, and his kobold minions should be already busily contaminating the iron ore. Only a few slaves have begun to mine out the ore at Cloakwood, though Rieltar assures me that once the bandit raids begin we'll have a steady supply of new slaves. 8th of Hammer, 1367: I met with the leaders of the Chill and Blacktalons. I have little liking for Ardenor, the leader of the Chill, but Taurgosz seems to be a man of his word. It is a good thing, as I'll have to work with these mercenaries for the rest of the year. 3rd of Tarsakh, 1368: Everything proceeds well. The ore coming from Nashkel has started to deteriorate, and my mercenaries have been doing a fine job of destroying any iron caravans on route to Baldur's Gate. Though some of my mercenaries have been captured, most think they work for the Zhents, so no trouble has fallen on the Iron Throne. I am sure that the Zhents at Darkhold won't be pleased to know that their name has been falsely used. I will have to be wary for Zhentish agents in the coming months. 28th of Tarsakh, 1368: I think I now have the time to deal with that old codger Gorion, and his little whelp. I will have to inform my men that I'll be gone for the next few weeks. ? of Myrtle No time to write, but I must not neglect my journals so. The future dead must know of how the Lord of Murder again came to them. I shall hire a scribe when time allows. Things have not gone completely as I have planned, but I will still be able to salvage the situation. is on the move to Baldur's Gate; if I could maneuver the whelp to Candlekeep, then I would have the perfect scapegoat for my plan. My mortal "father," Rieltar, is there to meet with the Knights of the Shield. He has been blocking all my attempts to escalate the hostilities between Amn and Baldur's Gate, and these meetings will only serve to smooth relations. I must rid myself of them all and assume control of the Iron Throne myself. I cannot allow petty business and monetary concerns to interfere. Terribly sorry, "Father," but my true parentage calls and you are in my way. I shall be sure to instruct the doppelgangers in the exact manner Rieltar should die. I think a garrote would be perfect for the task.|'The Personal Diary of Sarevok'}} Mod related At least two mods fix, alter and expand the diary of Sarevok: *''Unfinished Business'' – applies timeline consistency, similar to what the Enhanced Edition did to the original game's version *The BG1 NPC Project – offers two additional options for fixes and expansions:The BG1 NPC Project – ReadMe **"Slightly" restored (just correcting the dates) in BG1NPC regular **"Rationalized and Updated" in SixofSpades' UB component **"Dates and characterizations and entries extended" in SixofSpades' BG1NPC component Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Scrolls Category:Books Category:Journals, letters and notes